<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Taken Care Of by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393577">Breeding Ground: Taken Care Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian takes care of his lovely daughter, Sansa. She's more than ready for him. Part of the Daughters of Potter 2018, first posted on my blog on June 14th, 2018.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Taken Care Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  June 14th, 2018 as part of the Daughters of Potter 2018.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taken Care Of</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Hadrian Peverell, known far and wide as the Dragon, put a stoic expression on his face. He remained calm, despite the sexy and scantily clad red-haired woman curling up in his lap. A lot of glorious skin put itself on display for him. Hadrian smiled and leaned a little bit closer towards her. </p><p><br/>Sansa’s beautiful green eyes, red hair, and sexy face looks at him. She does not bother to readjust the top of her garment, which allowed her creamy cleavage to pop out. The eye popping sight of her ass cheeks pop out from underneath said garment as well. The handsome man she moved closer to made sure his hand were right where they need to be.</p><p><br/>“Are you comfortable, baby?”</p><p><br/>The young woman responded with a smile. </p><p><br/>“Yes, Daddy,” Sansa commented with a smile as she looked at the man she discovered was her true father. “I have a pretty good idea how you became my Daddy.”</p><p><br/>Without another word, Sansa reached down into his pants and started to play with his cock. Hadrian’s stern look caused the sultry vixen to back off.</p><p><br/>“So, are you going to tell me how you became my father?” Sansa asked. “Or are you going to show me, Daddy? Mmm.”</p><p><br/>Hadrian grabbed the little minx by the back of the head and leaned in to kiss her on the nape of the neck. Then he kissed her lips and she returned with fire. The heat surrounding both of them intensifies. </p><p><br/>Two hands cupped either side of Sansa’s shapely rear end. Hadrian marched her over onto the bed and set her down on it. Her legs spread apart, presented very nicely for Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and put his finger on her heated mound. Sansa squirmed on the bed underneath him. </p><p><br/>“I’m going to show you,” Hadrian told her. “I’m going to show you, really good.”</p><p><br/>He pinned Sansa down on the bed. The young woman’s heart sped up. Hadrian leaned in and planted another kiss on her lips. He stroked her face and made her whimper underneath his touch. Hadrian made sure her mouth open to accept the gift on the tongue. </p><p><br/>Hadrian pushed his finger against the small of her back and hit the nerve ending point just right. Sansa breathed and lifted up her legs. </p><p><br/>“Not, yet, baby.”</p><p><br/>Hadrian pulled away from her. Sansa anticipated what was going to come next.</p><p><br/>What came next is several long kisses to the neck. Hadrian sucked the side of it and made Sansa’s desire just increase. Her nipples stood at intense attention. Hadrian ignored them for the minute and frustrated her greatly. </p><p><br/>He moved in to nibble on Sansa’s shoulders and lightly pull down the straps of her garment. More sensual flesh gets revealed as Hadrian moved around. Her nipples stand at attention. They practically demand attention and demand the touch of the only man who could get Sansa’s juices flowing. </p><p><br/>Hadrian denied her that moment. Sansa groaned in frustration. Groaned at the denial and practically longed to beg Hadrian for this moment. Stubborn pride denied Sansa the truth of what she wanted. Hadrian pressed his mouth down onto her neck and sucked on it. </p><p><br/>“Oh, Daddy, it feels so good.”</p><p><br/>His hand skins the toned flesh of her stomach. Sansa’s anticipation heightened the second she realized where her father’s fingers headed. </p><p><br/>He’s on top of her and then his pants come undone. The tease of his bulge pushing up against her stomach sent Sansa into over drive. She wanted his pants to come completely off. She wanted Hadrian to come a little bit closer and more importantly, she wanted him to fuck the daylights out of her. </p><p><br/>Sansa wanted it. She wanted all of it. Her pussy burned with the thought of being buried and slammed with that big throbbing piece of meat. </p><p><br/>He pulled away and devoured Sansa like a piece of meat on the bed. His own daughter, being devoured by the Dragon’s seductive eyes.</p><p><br/>“I’d be your prey any time, Daddy.”</p><p><br/>She said this before really thinking about it. Hadrian smiled and nibbled her lips in response. Sansa’s lips got swollen from the teasing and not necessarily just the ones on her face.</p><p><br/>Hadrian finally took the first taste of Sansa’s nipples. Her perky mounds stuck up and became the sticking point for Hadrian’s touch. He devoured them and made Sansa just gush underneath him. </p><p><br/>“Oh, you’re such a tease, Daddy,” Sansa breathed. </p><p><br/>He knew and he wanted to make her lose it completely. Her sexy hips rolled underneath. Hadrian only picked up the scent of arousal and he wants even more from her. Hadrian moved down from her tits and made a travel down to her. Her sensitive belly button causes her to quiver. </p><p><br/>“And I can make you wet enough to take my big cock while doing this.”</p><p><br/>There were many rumors about the prowess of Hadrian’s tongue and Sansa learned first hand the second his tongue touched her walls how the stories did not have him any credit. Hadrian took his time to sample his daughter’s juices and Sansa realized that the man between her legs feasting on her did it even better. </p><p><br/>He took his time, playing with his food. Every now and then, he looked up from between Sansa’s legs. Eyes lock onto each other. Hadrian cupped her pussy and played with it.</p><p><br/>Sansa lost the ability to say coherent words. Her father played with her pussy and licked it. Sansa twisted up and down on the bed her father put it up. Was this like the bed that Hadrian created her in? </p><p><br/>“Your mother lost herself to my tongue soon enough.”</p><p><br/>A beautiful vibration hit Sansa all over. Her eyes glazed over the second Hadrian munched on her wet pussy. Sansa took her father’s skilled tongue. He thrilled her, pleasured her, and brought Sansa to an entirely different level of erotic fulfillment.</p><p><br/>“Yes, yes, yes, Daddy!” Sansa moaned the second that Hadrian hit her. “Lick my pussy clean of all my juices.”</p><p><br/>She’s wet, but Hadrian knows he can get her wetter. The sweet lemony taste of his daughter’s vagina fed and nourished him. He sucked her womanly lips and made Sansa hoist them up off of the bed. Hadrian pulled his tongue out of her and then showed Sansa her arousal painting his face.</p><p><br/>“Let me take care of that.”</p><p><br/>Sansa sweetly smiled and rose up. She put herself on her father’s lap. His bulge teased her again. Sansa leaned in and kissed her father. The two pressed her lips together and gave each other a kiss that was of two lovers who were just seconds away of being very intimate. </p><p><br/>Hadrian touched her and made her feel fulfilled, but something about this touch tempted her as well. Tempted her and made her think of what was going to happen. The minute he bared himself before her. </p><p><br/>“Daddy, I need you,” Sansa hissed in his ear. </p><p><br/>She spoke Parseltongue without knowing it. Hadrian smiled at how sexy that tongue sounded from his lovely daughter. </p><p><br/>“Well, if my daughter needs me, then I better be there for her.”</p><p><br/>He spreaded Sansa’s thighs apart. The arousal coating those thighs made Hadrian just smile and his finger pushed up against her. Sansa bucked her hips up and came closer to Hadrian’s fingers. She wanted more than his fingers inside of her, but she would most certainly settle for them.</p><p><br/>For now.</p><p><br/>The sound of Hadrian’s pants coming off snapped Sansa’s attention back over. She sat up and helped her father the rest of the way out of his pants. His thick, juicy cock popped out for Sansa to eye up. It looked delicious and Sansa can not help and stare at awe with someone big. </p><p><br/>“I want to play,” she breathed.</p><p><br/>Sansa needed to wrap both of her hands around his cock. His daughter’s soft, perfect hands tugged on his manhood and sprung it up. Hadrian looked down at her eyes. </p><p><br/>“I love the fact that you’re so strong and so big, and in charge. You knew that I wouldn’t have a hope the minute you showed me this big cock.”</p><p><br/>A sweet expression, tainted with mischief, spread over Sansa’s face.</p><p><br/>“Didn’t you, Daddy?”</p><p><br/>She teased him for a second with a brief lick. Her little pink tongue darted down the head of the massive spear. The Dragon’s Breeding Rod, woman tamer, baby maker, Sansa held it in her hands and wanted to do more than just hold it.</p><p><br/>“In time, you’ll get the pleasure of sucking it,” Hadrian told her. “After it’s been in you and fucked her tight little cunt young.”</p><p><br/>Sansa smiled and laid back to the legs. She shaved her pussy to the barest strand of red hair, just like she knew how her Daddy like. Good girls only had a little bit of hair between their legs and the only other hair they had was on their legs.</p><p><br/>“I saved it,” Sansa purred at him. “I saved it just for you. Just for your big bitch tamer! Just for you to fuck my daylights out.”</p><p><br/>Hadrian pressed his body over the top of his daughters. Anticipation built the second his cock came close to reaching her. Her barrier proved her innocence. Anyone who touched his daughter or any other woman he decided to claim would lose both of their heads. Hadrian grabbed her tit and squeezed it. </p><p><br/>Sansa made a sweet and sultry sound. She wanted him. He’s so close and touching her all over. She loved to get in close, to feel her father’s strong body against his. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. It wanted to take in some Daddy cock and maybe get bred by him. </p><p><br/>“Ready for us to join together?”</p><p><br/>“As it should be,” Sansa encouraged him.</p><p><br/>She slid her legs up to lock his hips into place. Hadrian grabbed onto her legs and kicked them up. He kissed the back of them. Each movement of her father’s talented mouth sucking and licking her bare, soft, hairless legs, made Sasna quiver. Juices spray out of her quim. </p><p><br/>Nothing other than want or need sent fire through Sansa’s loins. Hadrian pushes his big cock against her entrance and is about ready to claim another daughter. Sansa moans underneath him and thrusts up. </p><p><br/>Long live the Dragon, named such for numerous reasons. One of which is his immense endowment. Hadrian claimed Sansa as his own and took her. Drove his cock past her barrier and into her. </p><p><br/>Sansa screamed out in a combination of pain and bliss. The longer Hadrian pushed into her, the better she felt. It was almost long his very essence sedated her pain and bombarded her mind with so much pleasure. </p><p><br/>She forgot the feeling of pain which her barrier went away. Instead, she took Hadrian’s cock inside of her. </p><p><br/>“Oh, you’re making me so full.”</p><p><br/>“I’m going to give you more cock than you know what to do with.”</p><p><br/>Hadrian hooked her hips with his thumbs and lifted Sansa up off of the bed. She sunk down and he sunk down into her. The loud slap of his balls onto her tender young flesh made Sasna shake. Her nipple poked up and Hadrian took it into his mouth. He sucked Sansa’s nipple and brought pleasure into her. </p><p><br/>Her wet walls caressed his cock. Hadrian used his magic to keep Sansa’s walls nice and tight around her. And she used a little bit of power of her own. Making her skin soft and sensitive, responsive to his touch. Every time Hadrian brushed a hand over her, he sent Sansa into a fit of pleasure. </p><p><br/>“I want you, I want you, Daddy,” Sansa purred in his ear. “Please, Daddy dearest, fuck my cunt raw. Make me your personal cock sleeve. Your little hungry, horny, cock loving bitch.”</p><p><br/>Sansa squeezed around him tightly and Hadrian held on to rock her entire world. She wanted him deep inside of her, just drilling her until her little pussy tightened around him. Hadrian pulled almost out of her and slammed into her body. He repeatedly moved deeper and deeper into her. </p><p><br/>The warm and wet feeling of Sansa around him edged Hadrian just a bit closer. He wanted to ram her all day. Restraint was necessary in a situation like this. Hadrian held onto Sansa and worked his way into her tight body. She loved every minute of it and loved her tight wet pussy around him. </p><p><br/>He edged her very so closer, almost to the breaking point. Hadrian held on for the ride. </p><p><br/>“Cum for me, baby girl.”</p><p><br/>Sansa cranked his cock with her milking walls. Her mouth opened up halfway up and moaned. The sounds only proved to entice Hadrian even more. He thrust into her, the wetness of her body called for him. </p><p><br/>Hadrian showed his ownership to her hole. Any hole he chose to drive into. Hadrian slapped down onto her and made her body erupt. She milked his rod and made Sansa breath. </p><p><br/>“And again.”</p><p><br/>The word showed Sansa the ownership her father held over her. Yes, she knew exactly what she wanted from him. She knew exactly what she desired. And desired was a huge hard pounding. The repeated thrusts into Sansa’s tight hole eased her up. It was not too long before Sansa came and came harder. </p><p><br/>Sansa hissed in pleasure the second Hadrian drove into her. He touched her in all of the right spots, on both the outside and the inside. Her insides turn into a quivering mess of jelly the faster Hadrian pounded. </p><p><br/>“And now, I’m almost there as well.”</p><p><br/>The realization hammered in Sansa’s head that after her father made her drip, he was about ready to come into her. He shoved deeper inside of her. Not pulling back, rather giving Sansa so much cock that he stuffed her completely full. Sansa locked her legs around him. </p><p><br/>She opened them up for the perfect position for Hadrian to touch.</p><p><br/>“You love being stuffed full of your father’s cock, my kinky little girl. Would you agree that I’m the only one who can make you feel this way?”</p><p><br/>“Yes.”</p><p><br/>“Tell me.”</p><p><br/>“You’re the only one who can make me feel this way. Oh, Daddy, you’re the only one who can make me cum hard and made me body feel so good. You’re the only one who can fill me up so nice, with your big balls smacking off of me.”</p><p><br/>It was true. His big bloated balls bounced off of her. The teased Sansa of the evidence of his arousal and his inevitable orgasm. She closed her legs around him and breathed in his ear hotly. The hotter she got, the deeper he buried into her until Sansa received an intense pounding with his big cock. </p><p><br/>“Almost there,” Hadrian told her. “Stay with me.”</p><p><br/>“Always,” Sansa purred in his ear. “Cum with me, Daddy. Cum with me, every day.”</p><p><br/>“I intend to.”</p><p><br/>The warmth spread through her. Hadrian rocked her body completely and rode her into the bed. Sansa clung on tightly and made sure the two did not part ways. Hadrian slapped his cock head against her pussy lips after leaving her and then jammed into her. </p><p><br/>Everything reached its fever pitch. Hadrian realized that his orgasm came close to sealing the deal. Filling his daughter with his seed. Sansa’s beautiful face told him how much he wanted it. He almost felt a ping of regret for debauching her and filling her body up. </p><p><br/>“I’m your woman now, Daddy.”</p><p><br/>She breathed those words in his ear. Hadrian picked up the pace and worked himself to the edge. Her tight walls closed around and prepared to pump every single last drop of seed from his swollen, bloated balls. Almost there, but not quite. Hadrian slid into her and made Sansa squeal underneath his body. </p><p><br/>“Almost there.”</p><p><br/>Sansa’s moans did the trick of bringing Hadrian over the edge. He cums in her. And not just a little splatter, but rather an entire flood cum.</p><p><br/>Buckets full of life bringing fluids paint the inside of Sansa’s body. Each eruption makes her twitch underneath him. Her body moves in a very sexy manner when Hadrian emptied out the entire motherload into her body. </p><p><br/>“Ohhh, mmm, oooh.”</p><p><br/>Her pale skin shines brightly and the scent of arousal ignited an animalistic furry. Sansa learned another reason why people called Hadrian the Dragon. He fucked her with a pure animalistic hurry, leaving her vaginal opening nothing other than a stretched out cavity dripping with cream. </p><p><br/>Hadrian pulled out and enjoyed his work. Sansa pulled herself up and breathed heavily. Her bloated stomach it made it hard. </p><p><br/>Thankfully, her beloved father was there to guide her mouth where it needed to be and she sat in front of him.</p><p><br/>“I believe I promised you something.”</p><p><br/>Sansa’s eyes darken with lust. Hadrian pushed his cock against her soft lips. She moans heavily the moment that she tastes them together.</p><p><br/>“We taste good.”</p><p><br/>“I know honey. Why don’t you suck my cock until it’s hard? And then we can play another game.”</p><p><br/>Sansa smiled. </p><p><br/>“Of course, Daddy.”</p><p><br/>The seventeen year old woman dove down and took her father’s cock into her mouth. She sucked it off hard. The sweet sounds made him harden in no time. The view of her beautiful lips wrapped around his cock put everything in perspective. </p><p><br/>Hadrian leaned in and pushed himself into her. He was glad not to jump into this with her right away, because it made Sansa crave his cock even more. Months, years, of wet dreams fueled this one moment, and made her the perfect devoted daughter pet. </p><p><br/>He grew harder by the second and knew it would be soon time to take their relationship to another level.</p><p><br/>“Good, beloved. Show me how good that mouth can be. And maybe you can help me tame Arya later.”</p><p><br/>Sansa grinned and looked forward to it. She choked on her father’s cock, but it was a good feeling.</p><p><br/>A tingle spread through her when Sansa thought of what other fun she could get up to with her Daddy.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>